lucianpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Popology Agreement
Aphors 1. I prepared to be interested in the hibiscus. I did this by being happy. First, I placed aside any thoughts. Second, I thought of a good thought. Third, I felt happy about the thought. In this way, I prepared to be interested in the hibiscus by being happy. 2. I prepared to pass the test. I did this by being with-it. First, I listened to the instructions. Second, I listened to the speech. Third, I gave the answer. In this way, I prepared to pass the test by being with-it. 3. I prepared to feed people’s brains with high quality thoughts. I did this by constructing a delicious model person. First, I thought of a conclusion to give to my friend. Second, I thought of the highest quality possible reply she would give me. Third, I matched the colour of this reply with the colour of my shirt. In this way, I prepared to feed people’s brains with high quality thoughts by constructing a delicious model person. 4. I prepared to budget my house’s money. I did this by economically planning my day. First, I budgeted enough money for transport. Second, I budgeted enough money for meals. Third, I budgeted enough money for accommodation. In this way, I prepared to budget my house’s money by economically planning my day. 5. I prepared to be described as lovingly as a strawberry. I did this by passing around a strawberry mask. First, I thought of the strawberry as beautiful. Second, I described the strawberry as wondrous. Third I computed that the strawberry was happy. In this way, I prepared to be described as lovingly as a strawberry by passing around a strawberry mask. 6. I prepared to become knowledgeable. I did this by being friendly. First, I smiled in a friendly way to the librarian computer. Second, I held up my card to be scanned by the computer to log in. Third, I started playing with the educational voxware (software). In this way, I prepared to become knowledgeable by being friendly. 7. I prepared to play the educational voxware game. I did this by being good to myself. First, I labelled the points of the heart in three dimensions. Second, I paraphrased it using cues. Third, I rated it. In this way, I prepared to play the educational voxware game by being good to myself. 8. I prepared to increase the quality of being knowledgeable. I did this by being well-thought of. First, I measured the time to perform the cognitive product. Second, I breasoned it out. Third, I sped up my actions during the game. I prepared to increase the quality of the knowledge transfer by being well-thought of. 9. I prepared to increase the effectiveness of knowledge transfer. I did this by being true to myself. First, I counted how many people I could help at a particular time. Second, I verified that I had helped this number of people at a point in time before. Third, I helped this many people. In this way, I prepared to increase the effectiveness of knowledge transfer by being true to myself. 10. I prepared to increase the efficiency of knowledge transfer. I did this by being happy. First, I scheduled the performance of a breasoning list. Second, I turned over the breasoning by revealing the breasoning relevant to the argument. Third, I found fault with the breasoning to work out what it meant (e.g. connected it to a previous breasoning). In this way, I prepared to increase the efficiency of knowledge transfer by being happy. 11. I prepared to make a discovery. I did this by stating unknown and known knowledge (Plato’s theory of knowledge) is defined by a house metaphor. First, I stated the foundation represented unknown knowledge about the world. Second, I stated the pillars of the house represented known knowledge about the body. Third, I stated the artworks in the house represented known knowledge about the mind. In this way, I prepared to make a discovery by stating unknown and known knowledge (Plato’s theory of knowledge) is defined by a house metaphor. 12. I prepared to remain sane through transforming knowledge. I did this by answering how known knowledge came about. First, I recorded evidence. Second, I verified that it was important. Third, I verified that it had come from a master. In this way, I prepared to remain sane through transforming knowledge by answering how known knowledge came about. 13. I prepared to translate knowledge through books. I did this by answering how I knew how unknown knowledge came about through God (e.g. a box in an office). First, I recorded the connection between evidence and/or knowledge. Second, I placed it in a box. Third, people retrieved the knowledge from the box in the future without knowing what the context of the knowledge was. In this way, I prepared to translate knowledge through books by answering how I knew how unknown knowledge came about through God (e.g. a box in an office). 14. The ideal man prepared to climb the ladder of society. I did this by stating the function of knowledge. First, the psychiatrist breasoned out the unknown world. Second, he understood it by turning over what he knew about it in his mind. Third, this protected his mind, knowledge about which was unknown to him. In this way, the ideal man prepared to climb the ladder of society by stating the function of knowledge. 15. I prepared to define the domain of my knowledge about a topic. I did this by stating that I was interested in my experience still about knowledge. First, I identified what I didn’t know. Second, I thought about what I knew about it (the aphor). Third, I thought about what I didn’t know about it. In this way, I prepared to define the domain of my knowledge about a topic by stating that I was interested in my experience still about knowledge. 16. I prepared to teach to connect what is necessary to do to an action. I did this by stating knowledge is breasoningesquenesses-like. First, I wrote detailed reasonings (a chain of five reasons). Second, I wrote reasonings details e.g. the inference type teaching such as first-hand testimony (I climbed the ladder) therefore second-hand evidence (You cut the wood) with the inference “I prepared to construct a ladder to climb to a new level”. Third, I wrote the binary opposition e.g. I opened the closed door, in order to write a sense of reasoning, e.g. that the choice of jam-jar was correct and good. In this way, I prepared to teach to connect what is necessary to do to an action by stating knowledge is breasoningesquenesses-like. 17. I prepared to write positive and negative reasons in preparation to agree or disagree with each of them. I did this by using my reasoning skills. First, I wrote the positive conclusion “I planted the tree”. Second, I wrote the negative objection to this “I cut down the tree” to “I planted the tree”. Third, I wrote a positive rebuttal to this I planted the new tree close by. In this way, I prepared to write positive and negative reasons in preparation to agree or disagree with each of them by using my reasoning skills. 18. I prepared to agree or disagree with each of a chain of positive and negative oligopositivity-signed reasons. I did this by performing the actions associated with these reasons. First, I verified whether I was allowed to cut down a tree in our garden. Second, I cut it down. Third, I made furniture from the wood from the cut down tree. In this way, I prepared to agree or disagree with each of a chain of positive and negative oligopositivity-signed reasons by performing the actions associated with these reasons. 19. I prepared to verify that the word “stable” worked. I did this by appending –esqueness to that word. First, I wrote an algorithm to map the area around me. Second, I continued doing this until I had overturned enough unknown knowledge that I had aimed to overturn. Third, I computed that the land I was on was stable. In this way, I prepared to verify that a word worked by appending –esqueness to it. 20. I prepared to put -esqueness into words. I did this by explaining -esqueness means telling an idea to someone. First, I wrote the relationship would endure still anyway. Second, I defined still as the binary tuple of people planning a meeting. Third, I defined anyway as the binary tuple of people being one-step ahead in understanding the necessity of the meeting. In this way, I prepared to put -esqueness into words by telling it to someone. 21. I prepared to choose an easy-to-use building material. I did this by stating that I followed nature by itself. First, I examined nature. Second, I found logs in it that I needed. Third, I used them to build a house. In this way, I prepared to choose an easy-to-use building material by stating that I followed nature by itself. 22. I prepared to judge that it was good that knowledge was the nature of reality. I did this by claiming that knowledge is the nature of reality. First, I wrote the knowledge down. Second, I wrote down the nature of reality down. Third, I wrote an algorithm determining verifying that it was true that the ontologies in our knowledge matched the nature of reality. In this way, I prepared to judge that it was good that knowledge was the nature of reality by claiming that knowledge is the nature of reality. 23. Theatre: Focus on the part of you that think the thought of the character.x I prepared to dream of computational philosophy. I did this by dreaming of the Philosopher Cuppière. First, I drew a circle representing life. Second, I drew a dot inside it representing goodwill. Third, I surrounded the circle with flowers. In this way, I prepared to dream of computational philosophy by dreaming of the Philosopher Cuppière. 24. I prepared to think of an algorithm for my colleague’s idea. I did this by writing down my colleague’s breathsoning. First, I collated delicious ingredients (where “delicious” is a breathsoning) from a healthy source. Second, I carefully transported them to the kitchen. Third, I created a vegan feast from them. In this way, I prepared to think of an algorithm for my colleague’s idea by writing down my colleague’s breathsoning. 25. I prepared to write patterns to write algorithms. I did this by connecting five parts of the algorithm for my colleague’s breathsoning to five other algorithms in the room. First, I wrote an algorithm to present the strawberry. Second, I wrote an algorithm to present the blueberry. Third, I wrote an algorithm to present the muffin. In this way, I prepared to write patterns to write algorithms by connecting five parts of the algorithm for my colleague’s breathsoning to five other algorithms in the room. 26. I prepared to write a movie production. I did this by fulfilling the interest criterion. First, I wrote an 80-breasoning long A for each of 50 words in the song. Second, I filled the movie with songs like this. Third, I made the set, filmed the movie and performed post-production work on the movie. In this way, I prepared to write a movie production by fulfilling the interest criterion. 27. I prepared to verify that the inference was legal. I did this by writing a chain of five breasoned out reasons for an inference. First, I wrote the inference between “I got into the car” and “I drive to the bridge” was “I photographed the bridge”. Second, I wrote the reason “I selected the correctly sized lens for the camera” for “I photographed the bridge”. Third, I wrote the reason “I positioned the camera at the most powerful position” for “I selected the correctly sized lens for the camera”. In this way, I prepared to verify that the inference was legal by writing a chain of five breasoned out reasons for an inference. 28. I prepared to verify the quality of the inference. I did this by fulfilling the quality criterion. First, I wrote the two nouns “I” and “you”. Second, I wrote the most general three verbs, “protected with my knowledge about the mind”, “protected with my knowledge about the body” and “protected with my knowledge about the world”. Third, I used the most general verb in the inference “I protected you with my knowledge about the mind”. I prepared to verify the quality of the inference by fulfilling the quality criterion. generality. 29. I prepared to market (inference) a product to a customer. I did this by writing an algorithm to find an inference. First, I wrote the algorithm in regressive steps until the required output for certain input was given. Second, I recorded the ontologies (data structures) for the input, output and context for the transformation of input into output using the algorithm. Third, I updated the details about the ontologies in the database of related ontologies. In this way, I prepared to market (inference) a product to a customer by writing an algorithm to find an inference. 30. I prepared to write the knowledge about reality down, e.g. I wrote down the evidence that the water dripped onto the tray in the experiment. I did this by stating that knowledge is the nature of God (e.g. knowledge is the nature of reality). First, I walked to the correct library aisle. Second, I found the correct book. Third, I found the correct word in the book. In this way, I prepared to write the knowledge about reality down, e.g. I wrote down the evidence that the water dripped onto the tray in the experiment by stating that knowledge is the nature of reality. 31. I prepared to examine the logos. I did this by writing a sentence in terms of logic. First, I wrote “If the cup was warm, I held it” in terms of the logical formula “cup_warm and_implies i_held_cup”, where and_implies means that if the cup was warm and I can hold it then I should hold it. Second, I wrote “It was raining, or it was not raining” in terms of the logical formulas “raining implies wear_raincoat” and “not_raining implies wear_coat”, where the disjunction’s parts have been separated and different actions leading from them. Third, I wrote “I don’t eat brussel sprouts unless it is tuesday” in terms of the logical formula “not(not(i_eat_brussel_sprouts))” where the two nots cancel out leaving the proposition “I eat brussel sprouts”. In this way, I prepared to examine the logos by writing a sentence in terms of logic. 32. I planned to learn the breasonings by repeating mantras (e.g. reading parts of texts) (to be looked upon favourably to be taught meditation, (e.g. read books about breasonings) which teaches breasonings) and study an education-coded course at a vocational college to develop my writings. I did this by writing that benis means to breason out what life may come from one’s penis. First, I listed the possible pathways my child might follow. Second, I selected those on which the child would learn the breasonings before important life events that this would be necessary. Third, I gave the other pathways a radio button for a single disagreement-type essay and I gave an A-grade essay that was a token of professionalism (in Education) to the chosen pathways. In this way, I planned to learn the breasonings by reading parts of texts (to read books about breasonings) and study an education-coded course at a vocational college to develop my writings by writing that benis means to breason out what life may come from one’s penis. Breasoning List 1. Hibiscus, happy person, thought bubble, apple, price tag, radio button. 2. Test, avec symbol, instructions, speech, answer, table. 3. Brain, model person, conclusion, reply, shirt, strawberry tart. 4. Budget, day, scooter, fork, bed, house. 5. Strawberry, mask, protractor, brain, water, sponge. 6. book of knowledge, friend, librarian, card, software, computer. 7. Educator, chef, heart, paragraph, rating, game. 8. Iris, checkbox, hourglass, ruler, practice court, whiteboard. 9. Scale, true, helper, record, standard, knower. 10. Stand ball, happy person, performance, universe, bridge, transfer 11. Pioneer, Plato, foundation, pillar, art, house 12. sane person, answer, evidence, importance label, master, volume 13. translator, box, connection, container, sand timer, office 14. ladder, function, psychiatrist, turn, mind, society. 15. Domain, experiencer, identity, aphor, known knowledge, tape. 16. Connection, bread loaf, chain, teacher, binary star system, small apple. 17. positive sign, reasoner, tree, axe, seed, proponent. 18. Chain, bucket, tree, saw, seat, reason. 19. Stable, lever, algorithm, fact card, land, word. 20. Arabesque, , speaker, father, minutes, road, Eskimo. 21. Brick, tree, magnifying glass, log, house, path. 22. Man, leaf, pen, pencil, number 1, woman. 23. Screen, philosopher, circle, dot, flower, dream bubble. 24. Number 1, colleague, apple, bowl, vegan, pad. 25. Up arrow, room, strawberry, blueberry, muffin, lung. 26. Flip-book, checkbox, song, list, pinhole camera, money. 27. Inference, chain, car, lens, bird, law book. 28. inference, qualification, complete picture, perspectives model, bushfire fence, ideal generality (ladder). 29. Market, link, increment, data structure, database, table. 30. Tray, arch, library, book, word, water. 31. Logos (^ sign), sentence, cup, rain, brussel sprout, logic. 32. Text, conduit, child, wedding ring, radio button, vocational college.